The field of the invention is nuclear magnetic resonance imaging methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for reducing image artifacts caused by flow and motion.
Any nucleus which possesses a magnetic moment attempts to align itself with the direction of the magnetic field in which it is located. In doing so, however, the nucleus precesses around this direction at a characteristic angular frequency (Larmor frequency) which is dependent on the strength of the magnetic field and on the properties of the specific nuclear species (the magnetogyric constant .gamma. of the nucleus). Nuclei which exhibit this phenomena are referred to herein as "spins".
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B.sub.z), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. A net magnetic moment M.sub.z is produced in the direction of the polarizing field, but the randomly oriented magnetic components in the perpendicular, or transverse, plane (x-y plane) cancel one another. If, however, the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B.sub.1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, M.sub.z, may be rotated, or "tipped", into the z-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment M.sub.1, which is rotating, or spinning, in the x-y plane at the Larmor frequency. The degree to which the net magnetic moment M.sub.z is tipped, and hence the magnitude of the net transverse magnetic moment M.sub.1 depends primarily on the length of time and the magnitude of the applied excitation field B.sub.1.
The practical value of this phenomenon resides in the signal which is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B.sub.1 is terminated. In simple systems the excited spin induce an oscillating sine wave signal in a receiving coil. The frequency of this signal is the Larmor frequency, and its initial amplitude, A.sub.0, is determined by the magnitude of the transverse magnetic moment M.sub.1. The amplitude, A, of the emission signal decays in an exponential fashion with time, t: EQU A=A.sub.0 e.sup.-t/T* 2
The NMR measurements of particular relevance to the present invention are called "pulsed NMR measurements". Such NMR measurements are divided into a period of excitation and a period of signal emission. Such measurements are performed in a cyclic manner in which the NMR measurement is repeated many times to accumulate different data during each cycle or to make the same measurement at different locations in the subject. A wide variety of preparative excitation techniques are known which involve the application of one or more excitation pulses (B.sub.1) of varying magnitude and duration. Such excitation pulses may have a narrow frequency spectrum (selective excitation pulse), or they may have a broad frequency spectrum (nonselective excitation pulse) which produces transverse magnetization M.sub.1 over a range of resonant frequencies. The prior art is replete with excitation techniques that are designed to take advantage of particular NMR phenomena and which overcome particular problems in the NMR measurement process.
When utilizing NMR to produce images, a technique is employed to obtain NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. Typically, the region which is to be imaged (region of interest) is scanned by a sequence of NMR measurement cycles which vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received NMR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques. To perform such a scan, it is necessary to elicit NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. This is accomplished by employing magnetic fields (G.sub.x, G.sub.y, and G.sub.z) which have the same direction as the polarizing field B.sub.0, but which have a gradient along the respective x, y and z axes. By controlling the strength of these gradients during each NMR cycle, the spatial distribution of spin excitation can be controlled and the location of the resulting NMR signals can be identified.
NMR data for constructing images can be collected using one of many available techniques, such as multiple angle projection reconstruction and Fourier transform (FT). Typically, such techniques comprise a scan made up of a plurality of sequentially implemented views. Each view may include one or more NMR experiments, each of which comprises at least an RF excitation pulse and a magnetic field gradient pulse to encode spatial information into the resulting NMR signal. As is well known, the NMR signal may be a free indication decay (FID) or, preferably, a spin-echo signal.
The preferred embodiments of the invention will be described in detail with reference to a variant of the well known FT technique, which is frequently referred to as "spinwarp". The spin-warp technique is discussed in an article entitled "Spin Warp NMR Imaging and Applications to Human Whole-Body Imaging" by W.A. Edelstein et al., Physics in Medicine and Biology, Vol. 25, pp. 751-756 (1980).
Briefly, the spin-warp technique employs a variable amplitude phase encoding magnetic field gradient pulse prior to the acquisition of NMR spin-echo signals to phase encode spatial information in the direction of this gradient. In a two-dimensional implementation (2DFT), for example, spatial information is encoded in one direction by applying a phase encoding gradient (G.sub.y) along that direction, and then a spin-echo signal is acquired in the presence of a read-out magnetic field gradient (G.sub.x) in a direction orthogonal to the phase encoding direction. The read-out gradient present during the spin-echo acquisition encodes spatial information in the orthogonal direction. In a typical 2DFT pulse sequence, the magnitude of the phase encoding gradient pulse G.sub.y is incremented (.DELTA.G.sub.y) in the sequence of views that are acquired during the scan to produce a set of NMR data from which an entire image can be reconstructed.
Object motion during the acquisition of NMR image data produces both blurring and "ghosts" in the reconstructed image. Ghosts are particularly apparent when the motion is periodic, or nearly so. For most physiological motion each view of the NMR signal is acquired in a period short enough that the object may be considered stationary during the acquisition window. In such case the blurring and ghosting is due to the inconsistent appearance of the object from view to view. Motion that changes the appearance between views such as that produced by a patient moving, by the respiration or the cardiac cycle, or by peristalsis, is referred to hereinafter as "view-to-view motion". Motion may also change the amplitude and phase of the NMR signal as it evolves during the pulse sequence and such motion is referred to hereinafter as "in-view motion".
Both blurring and ghosting can be reduced if the data acquisition is synchronized with the functional cycle of the object to reduce view-to-view motion. This method is known as gated NMR scanning, and its objective is to acquire NMR data at the same point during successive functional cycles so that the object "looks" the same in each view. The drawback of gating is that NMR data may be acquired only during a small fraction of the object's functional cycle, and even when the shortest acceptable pulse sequence is employed, the gating technique can significantly lengthen the data acquisition time. In addition, the physiology governing these motions is not truly periodic and the gating can become unsynchronized and, hence, ineffective. Some of these methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,462; 4,567,893 and 4,663,591.
Several NMR pulse sequences have been proposed to either desensitize the NMR measurement to the phase perturbations caused by flowing spins as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,731,583 and 4,728,890, or to sensitize it to flow in such a manner that the effects of flow can properly be separated from the reconstructed images as described in U.S. Patent No. RE 32,701. While these "gradient moment nulling" methods do effectively correct for the dephasing effects caused by the application of magnetic field gradients to moving spins, the resulting images are not entirely satisfactory from a medical diagnostic standpoint. More specifically, the rephasing of the NMR signals produced by moving blood causes the interior of blood vessels to appear brighter in the image. Since the surrounding tissues may also be bright, such corrected images make it difficult for the radiologist to precisely locate important vascular structures in the image.
A more recent method for suppressing motion artifacts in NMR images focuses on correction of the acquired NMR data set after the scan is completed. This "retrospective" method involves the manipulation of the entire acquired NMR data set to correct for view-to-view motion artifacts and in-view motion artifacts as described in co-pending U.S. patent application serial no. 276,168, filed on Nov. 23, 1988 and entitled "Adaptive Method For Reducing Motion and Flow Artifacts In NMR Images".As with the gradient moment nulling techniques, these retrospective correction techniques may cause secondary problems in the reconstructed images from a medical diagnostic standpoint, since they accurately place the signals produced by moving blood back into the blood vessels and make it more difficult to observe blood vessel pathologies.